Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
Notice: commander Tony, if you come back to edit this page leave the bungie day picture notice on and the links alone unless you wish to update the halo 3 page, the MJOLNIR page, the CQB, SPI, EVa and armor premutation page ;] Ajax 013 10th of july, 18:47 GMT :Looks just like CQB. =S Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/halofanon/images/a/ac/Fleet_Admiral.jpg TALK • SPEAK 18:33, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::how? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:57, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ODST armor is it just me, or does this look like the ODST's combat armor?SpecOps ODST 21:39, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I think this is just the Close Quarter Combat Armor, it looks exactly the same if you download the quicktime CQB picture and rotate it to the side. Get a higher score in the Metagame? Alright, in the achievements for the meta-game, it specifies getting over 15,000 points for each. However, I have gotten over 50,000 for some of the levels and it specifically states a score of over 50,000 in the summary of the achievement. May it be that you have to get a score of over 50,000 for each meta-game to get the recon armor, as it is rumored that the meta-game has something to do with the achievement? For example, here is what one of my summaries says; Ranger Earned over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the sixth mission. The other, I guess you could say normals ones are Guerilla Earned over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the first mission. The thing is, you can still get the Ranger achievement by getting over 15000, and thats what it specifies if you haven't gotten the achievement. Really, there has to be a reason why it specifies if you've gotten over 50,000 points. Obviously CQB (Close Quarters Battle Armor) You know why? Because this is off of the June 2007 Gamepro magazine. It shows a red MJOLNIR armor, a blue MJOLNIR coming at the red one with an energy sword, the EVA armor to the side of the blue MJOLNIR, and barely visible right behind the blue MJOLNIR is this picture (obviously of the CQB). If you don't believe me, get the June issue of Gamepro and look right behind the blue Spartan, it looks like he's been put right on top of this armor. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:35, 12 July 2007 (UTC) It's not "obviously" anything. I just pulled up both the wallpaper and the Quicktime C.Q.B., and there are some definite differences. When I first saw the wallpaper, I shrugged off this unknown armour as C.Q.B. too, until I looked closer when this article was made. Now, in comparison: the visors are different. The unknown appears to be a simple thin oval shape, unlike the "T" of the C.Q.B. It is possible that there's a shading issue, but it looks to me as if the unknown armour features a black outline around the visor, creating its own "T" shape. Also, the red on the helmet in the view given is in a zig-zag pattern not found on the C.Q.B. armour. C.Q.B. features no such markings. In addition, the helmets are shaped differently. The unknown armour helmet extends over the visor much like the original MJOLNIR helmet; the C.Q.B. helmet does not. Finally, in the wallpaper, the C.Q.B. has a definitely visible raised portion. The helmet of the unknown armour, on the other hand, appears entirely flush. --Ghost 16:54, 12 July 2007 (UTC) blind fools New rule: look at the picture and I mean LOOK before you comment about it. I couldn't of but it better myself ghost, thank you. In response to the ODST comment, the ODST helmet is simply a marine helmet with a large, wide blue visor attached. Now does that look like a marine helmet with a large blue visor? Does it? I'll give you some time to ponder that >.> Forgive me for being snitty but this seems to be a general thing that is happening all over halopedia atm. People posting things about images without looking at it or researching it. As a result we have a hash of poorly made articles based purely on what the picture is similar to it when it should be about the difference. Ajax 013 July the 12th similarity heh..i know this is unrelated but...i just can't help thinking of a power ranger when i see that pic :P [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 17:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) There is ''not'' going to be a Power Rangers armor in Halo 3! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:19, 12 July 2007 (UTC) LMFO thanks alot Phil.e. i wanna be pink ranger :p!-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'''MCPO Spartan]] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 06:33, 25 July 2007 (UTC) This video confirms it. http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/14276 71.189.22.224 19:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Name? In this thread: http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=183639&page=14, someone compares the armor seen in the Gamevideos link above to ODST armor. Stinkles (Frankie) responds "Ding Ding!" So, what should this be called for now? I think we need to move this to "ODST" Mjolnir Armor or something like that. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 21:22, 27 August 2007 (UTC) maybe... hey maybe this armor is a mix of them all? It looks like a CQB helmet, SPI chest, and some other shoulder plates in the second photo. This is my opinion that somone just took a snapshot of their spartan who is armed with a mix of armors. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 12:37, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :It isn't. Frankie's referred to it as "ODST" armor. ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 11:35, 4 September 2007 (UTC) we'll all find out what it is on sept 25. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 20:20, 7 September 2007 (UTC) closer look Maybe its sniper armor. the visor looks like it made for concentrated eyesight. yushaw 00:21, 5 September 2007 (UTC) WOW If that helmet doesnt look sexy, I dont know what does! Kap2310 19:28, 7 September 2007 (UTC) CQB is WAY sexier. =p Blue Ninja 16:17, 8 September 2007 (UTC) That's because it is based on Chuck Norris (the chin vents are the beard)and CQB is far from sexySargeLIVES 03:50, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Cobra? I think the this permutation is called "Cobra". I know this isn't a very good source, but here it is: http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/stuntmutt.html?type=main&image=686 It's on HBO so it could be reliable. I think someone should probably double-check if this really is only available to Bungie employees. It's not cited, nor is it mentioned in the article if this has been announced anywhere.[[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'1stSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 18:11, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie.net i remember on one of the bungie podcasts they said they wanted to have some special stuff just for people with bungie.net profiles, maybe you have to have a bungie.net profile and beatong all of the metagame things No, I've done that. 71.189.22.224 03:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Lukems quotes I just added some quotes from luke smith on the bungie.net forum about this armor, the only problem is that I don't know how to add citations. If someone who knows how wants to, here are the links: 1st quote:http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=13289977&postRepeater1-p=211#13513082 2nd quote:http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=13289977&postRepeater1-p=212#13513133 JesseZinVT 03:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) What about the anti-aircraft gun on The Storm? We can't fire that gun...is there a trigger to it? --Atlas503 06:37, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :my thoughts is that it has something to either do with a grav hammer or energy sword, or the level halo, mainly because you have no choice in activating halo and its all done thru cut scene, just a thought... Ancientanubis 07:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe you have to beat the 7th level of Halo 3 on each difficulty....by 7:07 P.M., with exactly 7 skulls turned on...and you have to be wearing 7 layers of clothing? ok, that last part was for poops and giggles, but I'm serious about everything before that. Or, maybe we just aren't meant to get the armor. Kap2310 19:49, 9 October 2007 (UTC) well it said alot about triggers, and not be able to use them, maybe it has something to do with beating the game with nothing but melee and not fireing a single shot, but that sounds nearly impossible, maybe in multiplayer? :doubtful and close to impossible, i still think it has something to do with either the 'activation of halo' or somethin with when you fight guilty spark or somethin... idk, Ancientanubis 06:10, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Firstly, thanks you to whoever continues to clear the speculation material off the article. It's nice to keep facts on there and right now, no facts support that this armor is not in some way available to players. Doesn't mean that it is reasonable to find or can be found without outside influence, but theres certainly nothing to support that yet. Next off, I wanted to point out Luke Smith's Service Record. My immediate belief was it involved the marines doing something while you drove them around. ATV came to mind, as did the human version of the banshee. I tried having them get the killshot on a Scarab with a rocket launcher, which did not work. I noticed you cannot give marines a spartan laser either... that is until I looked at Lukes service record. He clearly has an ODST on his ATV firing a spartan laser (you will need to zoom in on the picture to see that it is not another player on the back of his ATV). He's also got a bunch of screenshots of a specific ODST trooper with unique colored arm bands. I was unable to find that particular color, but I did find one that would in fact take my laser on the level The Covenant. I had him kill some ghosts as well as two banshee's that were in the air. No luck yet, but keep an open mind. That's a trigger that the player cannot pull. Or it could just be viral and a Bungie employee needs to kill you. Who knows. This article is very helpful in keeping up to date though, when it's cleaned up with just the facts. :) Draxis 20:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) How many different culored ODST armbands are there? I've only seen the white and red. Kap2310 15:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) B.net's recon hunt there is, apparently, an official thread in B.net that has over 400 pages and over 10,000 posts. happy hunting. --Charles II 01:30, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :um, no offense, but why would anyone want to look through 400 pages of speculation?Ancientanubis 02:00, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::No reason. just thought i'd mention it in case someone saw something interesting. and it's over 500 pages now, by the way. --Charles II 03:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::well i got so bored i started flippin thru the last 10 pages or so and so far all it is is gibberish, i mean, keyholes in marines heads, going to edges of games, thats not gonna be the key, its foolish:P.... Ancientanubis 04:53, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Keep Dreaming, guys... It has been confirmed that this armor is only available to Bungie employees. READ (near bottom): Commence crying I know I will. Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company 23:37, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I think its complete crap, i mean they already got themselves flaming heads isnt that enough thay have to have the coolest looking armour permutaionts too Only the helmet is for Bungie only. The rest is for us to somehow find...curse you Bungie and your armor-hiding ways! Kap2310 15:31, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Controversy? Really? Come on, guys... It's hardly a controversy in the fact that Bungie made something for themselves and showed it off with some pictures. A "controversy" would be if they explicitly said that you could unlock it in the game but then you couldn't. This stupid "controversy" section looks like some bitter fan's rant about how he can't have it. I'm removing that section because it's unnecessary and whiny. JesseZinVT 16:48, 25 October 2007 (UTC) That doesnt chage the fact that there IS a controversy whiny as it may be. People are pissed at bungie (lukems in particular)for giving out load of false leads. "Just because they dont understand 'page based timing' and 'dedication' etc. etc." the whinings like that are a controversy and should be marked as such.SargeLIVES 04:16, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Unlockable? When has it been confirmed to be unlockable? Wheres the link that says its confirmed?JanSpartan117 BLAM! 21:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) It was never confirmed to be unlockable. The only people who receive it do so by getting it as a gift or reward from Bungie for doing anything that may please them. --Unknown v2 00:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Bungie WILL NOT give you Recon Armour for sending in videos, images, achievements etc with the intent of getting the armour. They may consider it if you do something special and unique without actually meaning to. I other words, you can spend hours making picture in Forge using all the weapons and equipment you aint gonna get nothing. If by an act of God you happen to snipe a guy whilst he is speeding away in Warthog, which causes him to go out of control, hit a pile of explosive barrels, fly into the air and kill someone in a banshee... might just get you the armour. Morton 2005 11:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) This Spartan life has recon When I was watching the Legendery edtion of TSL I saw Dan O' Conduit having recon shouders Please provide a link when making such statements. --Unknown v2 00:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) List of players with recon I was wondering if we should try to make a list of all users who have recon armour.this is one link to a user with recon: http://http://www.bungie.net/Account/Profile.aspx?memberID=4152040. It will be interesting to find out who has got recon and been good to the community. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12901 In this weekly update it names 4 players i believe who got recon armour. if you don't want to shift through all the text this page tells them. another user with recon :Very bad idea considering that many people with recon get their accounts stolen Tehviruss 04:50, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was people who gave away their passwords and credit card numbers who got their accounts stolen. --Andrew Nagy 05:58, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Fair warning: the total number is over 1500. --Andrew Nagy 22:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Hello? Read the picture description of the Bungie armor! http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Bungie_armor_select.jpg It it says "go for and represent" therefore, it helps distinguish Bungie employee's in combat on Halo 3. Which also means, less chance of people talking smack to them online. The helmet just about says, "I'm from Bungie and have this helmet because I physically worked for it." Think about that while you complain about wanting the helmet... RadicalEdward2 03:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Bungie armor is totally different from recon.72.67.28.95 02:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) A few things wrong *I'd like to see sources for the supposed torrent disks with the armor unlocked, I don't believe that, and I already edited it to say that if there were such things, the 360 can detect modified disks and it could not be played over Live. *I am 99% sure that DigitalPh33r did NOT have the armor before he made the video where he supposedly emailed them. However, Bungie watched that video and did award it to him in time for his next episode. *There are a few other things that I've already taken care of by editing... *All in all this article needs more sources Tehviruss 05:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I agree that it needs more sources. Too much of the article is about what people think will get them recon. THERE IS NO SET CRITERIA. Bungie will give it too you for whatever reason they want. 72.67.28.95 05:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Resemblance With the exception of the helmet, does anyone else think that the chestplate and shoulder plates look like the ones that the Marines and ODST's wear in campaign? Specops306, Kora '' 09:14, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Somebody ...modified the description lines. I fixed them. Felix-157 19:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hello? Read the picture description of the Bungie armor! http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Bungie_armor_select.jpg It it says "go for and represent" therefore, it helps distinguish Bungie employee's in combat on Halo 3. Which also means, less chance of people talking smack to them online. The helmet just about says, I'm from Bungie and have this helmet because I physically worked for it. Think about that while you complain about wanting the helmet. RadicalEdward2 20:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Bungie armor is completely different from Recon armor. Also, this discussion page is not for people to talk about the armor, it's to talk about the informational page regarding the armor. Tehviruss 22:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I don't understand y its wanted so much! Its good armor but if they made it so that Bungie would have to give you Mark V armor im sure people would be hiped up about tha. Halonerd147 00:11, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I can haz reconz? Someone should probably post something about the popular (and mocked) question "I can haz reconz?" On the website, it is one of the most well-known phrases.Mwakin21 20:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Page needs updating: Recon Armor will be earnable to all! This article seems to be locked, but checkout http://nikon.bungie.org/news.html?item=24476 According to the 2008 Game Informer, you will be able to unlock Recon when you complete all Vidmaster Challenge achievements (not possible until the Mythic Map Pack comes out early 2009) No, not possible until ODST comes out. Its been confiemed I just dont remember when so I dont have the link. By the way, put your signature with four of these ~. Papayaking 16:07, 19 July 2009 (UTC) recon real word? Is "recon" a real word, because it comes up in my spell check. I hear it a lot, too, so it must be, right? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 18:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Its short for "Reconnaissance," or "Reconnoitre", though the previous word is used more. --'Councillor Specops306' - 'Kora 'Morhek 22:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I've never even heard that...lol.Papayaking 16:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Aquire Recon revisement i think this article, as well as the vidmaster articles should be edited so that they clearly states that you won't earn Recon just for doing the vidmaster challenges, as stated in the Bungie Weekly update on the 14th of november 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=16208[[User:Warhead xTEAMx|Warhead xTEAMx]] 01:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Recon Armor used by ODSTs In some of the concept art for Halo 3: ODST, there are two illustrations of ODSTs wearing shoulder pads with a striking resemblance to the Recon shoulder pad. It's still unknown if this concept will appear in the final version of the game although the appearance is somewhat worth noting of. http://www.bungie.net/images/Games/JKLSKESUDLD/concept_art/characters/Halo3-ODST_CharConcept-03.jpg --RadicalEdward2 21:46, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Using Recon Offline Hello everybody, I recently won Recon in the Bungie vs. World Playlist, and I just found something out about the Recon Armor. It seems that it cannot be used in offline game play. Can anybody confirm? I want to know if this is something only I am experiencing or if it is supposed to be that way. 15:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) LNA Big D :Armor is both online and offline, its on your halo memory I think, and any armor I get online is offline too. So try checking your armor again, and if that doesn't work go on LIVE, put the armor on, sign out of LIVE and remove it. Also theres sometimes a glitch that sets your armor to mark VI temporarily during game play. If none of the above things work and no one here can help you, contact bungie.Papayaking 16:13, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the only thing is that it wasn't a download, something was tagged on the server. That's why I don't know if it will work online. Do you have it and does it work for you? Also, I am talking about booting up offline, not starting online then going offline. 20:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) LNA Big D :::I dont have recon, and I was talking about generally, like saying reset your computer, problems like yours...sorry but I dont know, you will have to contact someone here who does, or ask bungie. I was just saying for some basic problem.Papayaking 21:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I asked on the Bungie Boards, I found out that Recon is not available offline. Would anybody like to add that, would that be important enough to add? :::: 23:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) LNA Big D :::::Where'd you hear it? If you add it, cite the source using a REF tag -- I can tell you how, if you wish. :::::Also, I'm fairly certain that armor data is stored both with your Service Record and your hard drive. That's why other armor permutations work offline. I am thus also certain that this means Recon is usable offline. :::::Also, I took the liberty of indenting the comments here to make it easier to tell what paragraph is part of what comment. DavidJCobb 20:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Clean up. Shouldn't we erase all of this out of date stuff? Some of its been around for years and just sounds kind of stupid with all the new info. We all know its unlockable now, the helmet included. And the fire bomb grenade thing? Come on...Papayaking 16:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC)